Tu, mi elixir
by La ninfa de la luna
Summary: El amor es y sera la unica cosa que puede hacer caer, hasta la persona mas poderosa de la Tierra, Sumi sabia esto y estaba decidida a declararse de la forma mas original posible, para que ella, Kazama jamas la olvidara. Las cosas de un momento a otro se salen de control, pero nada es mas fuerte que el amor puro.


Hola, soy nueva escribiendo de este anime que es mi favorito, les pido me den alguna de esas ideas, criticas, pensamientos, reflexiones, regaños, etc. sobre este fic, me encantaria saber que disfrutan de esta lectura. Debo decir que este fic sigue despues del capitulo 13 de sasameki koto, lei el manga, pero el anime quize seguirlo de una forma diferente. Espero sus reviews porfavor se los agradeceria de todo corazon. Gracias

O

Pregúntame si no entiendes algo.- dijo Sumika sentada mientras miraba fijamente a su acompañante, aquella chica que en secreto amaba.

Está bien, gracias- contesto Kazama con alegría, bajo su vista al cuaderno que tenía frente así, y comenzó a escribir, Sumi por su lado siguió mirando el libro que mantenía abierto y que en realidad no leía, su mente, su alma, estaba al tanto de su amiga, esa chica rubia de hermosa mirada que tanto amaba, había deseado desde hacía tanto estar a su lado, a solas, ella no le había recriminado nada después de regresar de su viaje de casa de sus familiares, estaba aliviada, pero aun así, ayudarle con sus deberes de verano, lo sentía como un "a mano" por no haberle marcado y dejarla preocupada, desde que estuvo en las montañas. Sumi pudo observarla de reojo, su cabello cayendo graciosamente sobre sus hombros, sus manos tan delicadas, su piel blanca como las nubes, su mirada tranquila y animada, todo de ella le fascinaba, sonrió internamente, sus pensamientos nunca la dejarían de azotar, sus emociones jamás dejarían de alborotarse al verla, al escuchar su nombre, de repente Sumi se percató de que Kazama alzó la vista por unos momentos hacia ella para luego regresar a su cuaderno, un instante que le pareció mágico, y que la saco del trance que tenía, Sumi la miro mientras su rostro sonreía levemente, Kazama fijo sus ojos en ella con un leve sonrojo que pasó desapercibido por la pelinegra.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes dudas?- dijo Sumi de la forma más natural que pudo, ignorando aquel gesto de su rubia amiga.

No- contesto Kazama en un suspiro, Sumika sonrió, le encantaban esas facetas de ella, despistada o sorprendida- No es nada- finalizo la rubia en una enorme sonrisa. Ambas mantuvieron la vista, una en la otra sin quitar ese sentimiento de felicidad que les provocaba la compañía de la otra, no supieron cuánto tiempo mantuvieron ese enlace, minutos, segundos, no importaba, ambas no querían dejar de hacerlo.

¡Ushio!, ya llegue- anuncio Norio, mientras veía a su hermana literalmente saltar de su silla, y a Sumi ponerse el libro a escasos centímetros del rostro- ¿interrumpo algo?- dijo mirándolas con curiosidad, una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se asomó dedicando una mirada picara a su pequeña hermana.-Hola, Sumika, bienvenida de regreso- sonrió a la karateca.

Ho-hola, gracias- levanto Sumi la mano, sintiendo el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Ah, ah onii-chan, c-creí que llegarías hasta tarde- respondió nerviosa Kazama.

Si, de hecho solo vine rápido, debo salir a las afueras de la ciudad por un par de días, negocios sobre mi nuevo trabajo.

¿Qué?, pero así de repente- dijo realmente sorprendida Kazama, siguiendo a su hermano con la vista, quien a su vez guardaba un par de libros en una maleta, su laptop, y un poco de ropa.

Siento que sea así Ushio- miro a su hermana con delicadeza.-Sumika-dijo de repente dirigiéndose a la pelinegra quien ponía atención a la conversación.

¿Sí?-respondió

¿Podrías cuidar de Ushio por mí, estos días?- dijo finalmente cerrando la maleta y mirándola fijamente.

Ah, claro- asintió con seguridad la pelinegra.

Gracias Sumika – sonrió Norio

Cuídate onii-chan, ve con cuidado- dijo la rubia.

Si, lo hare, cuídense-abrazo a su hermana y se dirigió a la puerta del pequeño y desordenado departamento, la abrió pero antes de cerrarla dijo - y no hagan travesuras-rio, antes de marcharse.

Punto de vista de Sumi

De inmediato me sonroje, observe a Kazama viendo hacia la puerta sin moverse, era probable que estuviera igual que yo, mi cabeza de un momento a otro maquilo escenas donde vivíamos juntas y ella se encargaba de hacer la cena, con ese uniforme de sirvienta de escote bastante atrevido, mi corazón latía fuerte y rápido, tanto que sentí que saldría disparado de mi pecho. "¿Sumi-chan? ¿Quieres cenar o me prefieres a mí?" decía coquetamente mi dulce amada en mi fantasía.

¿Sumi-chan?- me llamaste sin obtener respuesta, seguía tan ocupada fantaseando en esas curvas que tu perfecto cuerpo tenia-¿Sumi-chan?- me mueves suavemente con tu mano, para hacerme reaccionar.

Lo-lo siento Kazama-respondo de inmediato recobrando la compostura, pasó mi mano por mi nuca riendo nerviosa.

Sumi-chan, estas sangrando- me dices señalando mi nariz, inmediatamente llevo mi mano a mi cara y siento el líquido en mis dedos, te acercas a mí y comienzas a limpiar el rastro de sangre en mi rostro, tan delicadamente que parecía el suave desliz de la brisa, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, y es que mirar tu rostro tan cerca del mío, tus hermosos ojos ámbar, me hacían sentir en el paraíso, el dulce aroma de tu pañuelo, me deleitaba, me relaje tanto que mis piernas flaquearon, me derrumbe en el piso, ante la dulce presión que tan solo tu cercanía me provocaba, me recordó aquella vez que entraste al baño de mi casa y me ofreciste lavarme la espalda, me rio un poco de mí y es que de verdad, a veces no se ha dónde se va toda mi fortaleza, miro como te hincas a mi lado mientras mi mirada está dando vueltas y una sonrisa tonta de amor esta en mi cara, ¿Cómo es posible que tu amada mía, no notes mis sentimientos?. De un momento a otro todo se vuelve oscuro, perfecto perdí el conocimiento.


End file.
